


I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Captain Lena, Edited, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara hates horror movies, Mon-El as Mike Matthews, Nightmares, horror movies, non powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Based on this prompt: • Kara hates scary movies. Lena wants to watch one and Kara having a crush on her, agrees. Lena finds out when Kara has nightmares.Found in this link: https://supercorp-shipper.tumblr.com/post/169037210913/supercorp-and-supercorp-family-prompts-supercorp***





	I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was extremely difficult to write, I have been through a writers block that became a mental breakdown but once I could concentrate this arises, I hope you like it, I know it's not the best but I really like it.
> 
> ****
> 
> Okay, so I fixed some grammar mistakes and a mistake I made in the tags, I really appreciate feedback regarding this because I’m mostly using these one shots to get better in my narrative in English and because I fucking love Supercorp so if you find any mistake or something please let me know and I will change it gladly, you’re actually doing me a favor, thanks😊

  
"Are you sure you're okay watching this movie?" Lena asked Kara before buying the tickets at the cinema.

"Totally" Kara lied hoping Lena wouldn't notice. "It's gonna be fun" It's not! Kara thought while giving Lena a reassuring smile which Lena believed.

"Alright" Lena smiled and bought the tickets for The Nun, Lena has been excited to watch this movie for over a month and tricked Kara into watching The conjuring 1 and 2 and Annabelle 1 and 2, so they can better understand the timeline, month in which Kara hasn't been able to sleep due to the nightmares but she hasn't been brave enough to tell Lena she really, really, hates horror movies.

"I got your favorites," Lena said when they were already sitting, taking out a paper bag from her jacket pocket.

"Potstickers?" Kara squealed softly grabbing one from the bag and getting into her mouth humming at the delicious snack her girlfriend got her.

"It's a thank you gift or a bribe for coming with me to watch this movie, I know you are not a big fan of these movies but yet, you watch all those movies with me and now you're here with me, you're really the best babygirl" Lena said cleaning her baby girlfriend's mouth with a napkin which made Kara smile widely.

"I'd do anything for you, Lena, especially if it implies spending time with you and I'll do it gladly," Kara said after swallowing the potsticker she had in her mouth and giving Lena a kiss on the lips. But Kara lied, she would do everything, yes but she will not sit up in the dark of the cinema watching a movie that will probably traumatize her for life and do it gladly.

Lena and Kara shared a few kisses before the movie started and Kara tried to keep her mind away from the horrors she would see, but suddenly the light went out and the movie started startling Kara greatly and Lena noticed.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked in a whispered taking Kara's trembling hand in hers.

"Yes, all- all good" she tried to smile and to convince herself of what she just said it's true.

"Come here" Lena opened her arm at her and Kara gladly crawled into her girlfriend's embrace, kissing her cheek in the process. "Tell me if this gets too much for you and I promise you that we will leave okay?" She assured Kara and the blonde nodded in appreciation.

Kara was brave enough to watch the whole movie without storming off the cinema in pure fear, she just closed her eyes whenever something scary appeared on the screen, Lena did notice this but said nothing in fear to embarrassed the blonde girl, she just kept stroking her hair to give her some comfort until the movie finished letting the final hanging prompting that there will be another movie.

"Well that was amazing," Lena said as they exited the cinema and started walking to Kara's apartment which was closer.

"Yeah, well, no comments" Kara chuckled nervously entwining her fingers with Lena's.

"Baby, I'm sorry," Lena said getting closer to Kara, putting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "you didn't have to go in with me, I'm sorry I made you watch that movie." Lena apologized.

"It's okay my love, I can't lie to you, I hate those stupid movies but I love you and I love spending time with you," Kara assured her and stopped beside her when Lena stopped in her tracks in a sudden move. "Lena?" Kara asked worriedly.

Lena blinked out of her thoughts and kissed Kara to then whispered against her lips only for her to hear.

"Someone is following us since we left the cinema" Kara froze in the spot and her heart rate quickened under Lena's hand. "Be calm, we are going to take a shortcut to your place" She kissed Kara again and dragged her into an alley that took her a few blocks away from Kara's apartment, they took several shortcuts while trying to lose their follower. When they finally arrived at Kara's building Lena was sure nobody was following her.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked when Kara stopped to breath again. Kara just nodded and Lena hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sure it's not fun to date a police captain" Lena chuckled dryly and Kara shut her up kissing her lips.

"I love you captain Luthor" she murmured against her lips before kissing her again" and I love what you are and what you represent, never think less of you" Kara caressed her cheeks putting her foreheads together.

"I love you more" Lena kissed her lips to then pull away. "Now get in bed and have a good night, you have a conference to give early tomorrow, Professor Danvers" She smiled giving the blonde another kiss. "And close the door, please," She said a Kara started to open her building front door.

"As you command Captain," Kara said seductively "Good night baby" She whispered softly getting into her building and then going up to her apartment.

Lena rode his motorbike that was on the alley next to Kara's building and put on her helmet to then start the engine and head home, although she stopped by the store to buy some groceries. When she was just a block away from her apartment she heard the commotion. Several fire trucks and police cars were heading to where Lena was coming from. Lena frowned and stopped on one side of the street to watch them leave when her phone suddenly started ringing with Sam's name on it.

"Luthor" She answered the phone feeling that something was wrong and her gut feeling has never been more right.

"Captain, Kara's building is on fire, are you with her?" She said worriedly.

"No, fuck, I just left her home like an hour ago, are you sure that it's her building?" she said already starting the engine and changing from her phone to the Bluetooth device in her helmet to continue the call and drive at the same time.

"Yes, Alex called me telling me that they received an alert of a fire in that building and ask me to call you to know if Kara was with you. Lena, you have to go there" Sam urged. "I'm taking the guys there to see if we can help" she added.

"On my way already Arias, see you there" she hung up and speeded towards my girlfriend's apartment. she arrived there in less than 10 minutes breaking the speed limit, a lot of Kara's neighbors were outside and others were brought out by the firemen but none of them was Kara.

"Alex" Lena hopped off her bike towards her sister-in-law who was assisting a little girl to get out of the building.

"Where's Kara?" She asked worriedly.

"She's in her apartment," she said agitatedly.

"What?" she panicked and going back to the building but the ceiling over the entrance collapsed blocking the entry. "Fuck, fuck" Alex panicked even more biased by the thought and feeling of losing her sister.

And that's when they heard it, Kara was alive and screaming for her life from her apartment.

\--

  
Kara had a difficult time falling asleep but when she was finally asleep the nightmare started, everything around her was extremely hot and dark, it was difficult to breathe and Kara felt a presence in the room, waiting, like a lion for its catch, stalking her and pressure formed on Kara's chest suffocating her but was effective to wake her up from the hideous nightmare only to find herself in one even worst nightmare, her room was hot, filled out with smoke and with a dark figure standing in front of her, the figure resembles a man with the hoodie on but Kara still startled from the nightmare didn't catch that, her mind instantly jumping into the nun figure of the movie she watches with Lena and started to back away trying to escape, but the figure approached her and grabbed her arms bruising her, crushing her and finally breaking her right Radius, Kara tried to scream in pain but quickly filling her lungs with smoke and coughing. A punch was thrown against her face almost breaking her nose this time Kara could scream more in panic than in pain, she closed her eyes, repeating her mantra for nightmares "I'm alone, I'm alone, I'm alone" but a malicious laugh broke her concentration.

"You're not alone chipmunk" the voice mockingly said using that stupid pet name her coworker used to use for her.

Kara shut her eyes with force and repeated "I'm alone, I'm asleep, this is not real" And the voice broke her concentration again.

"You're not alone, you're not asleep and this is absolutely real" The voice laughed again " Haven't I caused you enough pain to know that this is real and knowing this is what you deserve?" He asked breaking one of Kara's fingers making her scream louder than before.

"Stop it, please stop it" Kara cried and the man who was torturing her was taken away from her all of a sudden, he stepped away hearing someone coming up from the fire emergency stairs calling her name "Lena!!" She called her name when she finally recognized the brunette voice calling her name. Kara watched the figure pull out a gun pointing it to the window where Lena should be appearing but Lena was quicker and shot to his legs instantly making him fall. Lena jumped in and kicked the gun away from him and help Kara to step out through the window where Alex was waiting for her to take her down, while Lena cuffed the guy who tried to kill her girlfriend and probably firing up the building.

When Lena came down with the suspect, she was greeted by a relieved Sam who took the suspect away so Lena could go with Kara in the ambulance, Alex had to stay extinguishing the fire with the rest of her peers and Sam got into another ambulance with the suspect, who was also identified as Mike Matthews, Kara's former coworker who was fired after Kara accused him of sexual harassment, he lost his job, license to teach, family, her house and he was living in his car, so he had a motive to hurt Kara, although they still have to confirm that he was following them earlier and that he fired up the building.

" There's one thing I don't understand " Sam spoke to Brainy, Nia, Alex, Jack, and J'onn while they were waiting to get news from Kara in the hospital "Why he was wearing a nun's robe?"

" He must know that Kara gets scared with horror movies, and thought it would be funny to scare her with the movie I made her watch today, fuck, I'm so stupid, I didn't realize how scared she was, I should have stayed with her" Lena said pacing in front of the nurse desk waiting for a word from the doctors she was fidgeting with her lighter between her fingers a nervous trait she had since she stopped smoking but hell, she would die for a cigarette in that precise moment, just to calm herself.

"Lena, stop, it's not your fault..." Alex said comfortingly. "Besides..."

"Family of Kara Danvers," said a doctor calling their attention. Everyone stood up and look at the doctor intently, but the doctor remained silent waiting.

"I'm her girlfriend," Lena said with her voice hoarse as she has been holding her tears for the last few hours.

"And I'm her sister doctor, could you please tell us how is she?" Alex said looking strange covered with smoke tile and with her firemen uniform, she didn't have time to change back after they extinguished the fire.

"She inhaled a lot of smoke but she is alright, she has a broken Radius and Ulna and a broken middle finger, she will be wearing a cast for a few weeks and might need therapy but besides that she is fine, she was very lucky, you can take her home in a few hours, just pay attention to her breathing, she might choke in her sleep if you're not careful enough." the doctor said and they all sighed in relief at the news.

"If it's okay with you Alex, I can take her to my home and take care of her" Said Lena fearing that Alex will not want her near Kara, she was feeling pretty much guilty for leaving her in the first place and she just wanted to be with her.

"Of course Lena, she will want to be with you, just be careful with her okay, this is not the first fire in which she has been in, so this experience might trigger something" Lena was surprised by this new information but quickly nodded promising that she will take care her. "Okay, I will go see her before Sam and I leave to our place, I guess there's gonna be someone watching that that guy Mike doesn't escape right?" She asked.

"Don't doubt it, we will take turns to watch him while, you, Sarge Arias, Lena and Kara go home" Promised J'onn to Alex and Alex nodded now tranquil that the best precinct of National City is taking care of this.

Alex and Sam went to see Kara who was mostly tired and begging to have Lena to take her home to get a good night of sleep.

The rest of the guys went all together to see Kara and wish her well then Lena knocked softly at her door, Kara murmured a soft 'come in' and Lena opened the door and her heart was filled with guilt at the sight of her girlfriend still covered with smoke tile and with a white cast on her right arm with a blue cover that highlighted her girlfriends eyes.

"Hey," Kara said softly inviting her to come close with her good arm.

"Hey baby" Lena choked with her own tears as she got closer to her "I'm sorry" she repeated over and over again against Kara's shoulder.

"Shh babe, it's okay, none of this is your fault" Kara caressed her hair while Lena cried " don't you dare to blame yourself for this Lena Kieran Luthor," Kara warned lovingly.

"But..." Lena tried to object but Kara quickly interrupted.

"Sh, no buts, please take me home now, I need to sleep with you to be able to sleep." She told Lena while she wiped her own tears and Kara's.

"I will never let you sleep alone again, you hear me?" Lena threatened softly while chuckling " and we are never ever watching a horror movie again" She said beaming at Kara. "I'm glad you're okay, I don't know what I would do without you" she cleaned a stain of tile in Kara's cheek.

"Watch those movies I don't like" Kara joked but Lena didn't take it.

"It's not worth it," She said sternly. "There's nothing in life if I can't have you, I love you so much, Kara" she kissed her girlfriends lips.

'I love you more Lena" Kara replied smiling against the brunette lips.

"Now let's get you home baby girl, you stink to smoke and you are all dirty and not the good dirty" Lena said helping her on her feet as she hit Lena's arm playfully.

"Take me home Captain Luthor," She said biting her lip and sharing another kiss with Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to supercorp-shipper on tumblr for giving me the prompt and for liking this shitty oneshots I'm writing
> 
> Also, you can send me prompts either in the comments, my tumblr or my Twitter.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
